


Heartbeat

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe they're finally on one team and their dream came true, M/M, Soulmates, bts - Freeform, they've been waiting for far to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "my heart's on fire for your love..."





	Heartbeat




End file.
